Bebi Muere
by Dragon Espectral
Summary: Siempre sentí que a la muerte de Bebi le falto algo, ya que a mi parecer tuvo un final demasiado compasivo, considerando todo lo que hizo, además de que dejaron a Vegeta sin su merecida revancha, esta es mi versión de como debio ser el final de ese Tsufuru, espero les guste


_Buenas tardes, este es un fic de un solo capítulo que se me ocurrió, estuve viendo la batalla final entre Goku y Bebi, siempre sentí que el final que tuvo el Tsufuro fue demasiado piadoso, considerando todo lo que le hizo a Goku, considero que debió tener un final parecido al de Freezer, en el que Goku lo humillo y lo llevo al borde de la desesperación, además de que Vegeta se quedó sin su justa venganza, espero les guste._

_Todo se realiza en el momento final de la batalla._

_Capítulo único._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Bebi Muere**

La batalla entre Goku y Bebi había llegado hasta el momento final, gracias a las energías que Goku recibió de Gohan, Goten, Trunks y Pan ahora era muy superior al Ozaru Bebi, el cual estaba más que desesperado.

-¿Qué te ocurre Bebi? ¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer?-pregunto Goku sonriendo desafiante.

-¿Qué…que dijiste gusano?-cuestiono Bebi furioso-¡No me subestimes…soy el más fuerte del universo…tengo los poderes del Saiyajin más poderoso de todos…!-.

-Y si eso es cierto, entonces dime Bebi ¿Por qué no puedes ganarme?-pregunto Goku divertido.

Bebi comenzó a temblar lleno de terror-¡Ya verás!-el maligno Bebi alzo sus manos y formo su Gran Bola del Rencor.

Bebi lanzo su ataque devastador contra Goku, quien las recibió directamente, el ataque parecía estar funcionando en el Saiyajin y Bebi ya estaba seguro de su victoria, pero entonces Goku lanzo una explosión de Ki y para asombro de todos, absorbió los poderes de la Bola del Rencor.

Ese acto dejo sin habla y aterrado a Bebi-¡Goku…absorbiste los poderes de mi Gran Bola del Rencor…!-dijo incrédulo.

Goku sonrió-Bebi, no hay manera en que puedas ganarme-dijo Goku activando su aura.

Bebi comenzó a retroceder, los terrícolas que estaban bajo su control solo podían ver como su "señor" era vencido por aquel Saiyajin, el cual solo miraba a su oponente con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Realmente quien eres…! ¿Qué eres tú? ¡Eres peor que un monstruo!-exclamo Bebi aterrorizado.

-¡Soy quien no descansara hasta hacerte pedazos Bebi!-declaro Goku preparando su ataque-¡Kame Hame Ha!-.

Bebi recibió el ataque directamente y cayó al suelo noqueado, Goku aprovecho su inconsciencia para cortarle la cola y Bebi comenzó a volver a la normalidad, debido a que la transformación del cuerpo de Vegeta también cambio el cuerpo de Bebi, este no pudo mantenerse por más tiempo en el cuerpo de su enemigo y lo abandono.

Gohan, Trunks, Goten, Pan y Uub lo rodearon, pero Bebi uso el resplandor de sus ojos para cegarlos y poder escapar, antes de perseguirlo, Goku sugirió que se aseguraran que Vegeta estuviera bien.

Cuando le explicaron todo a Vegeta, este solo tuvo una cosa en mente-¿A dónde se fue ese miserable cobarde?-cuestiono molesto.

-No te preocupes Vegeta, en seguida lo alcanzaremos, pero primero necesito que escuches atentamente, ya que debemos acabar con él de una vez por todas-dijo Goku sonriéndole y Vegeta le puso toda su atención.

**(-)**

Bebi llego hasta donde Bulma lo esperaba con una nave, la mujer se alegró al ver a su rey sano y salvo-Unamos nuestras fuerzas para combatir a Goku y a los demás, nosotros los Tsufurus somos fuertes-dijo sonriendo.

-¡Cállate!-grito Bebi golpeándola y quitándola de en medio-¡No estorbes!-Bebi se dispuso a abordar su nave, pero entonces Goku apareció frente a él con la teletransportación-¿Qué?-exclamo aterrado.

Goku lo miraba con una gran frialdad que Bebi estaba sin habla-¿Ya te ibas?-pregunto-¿Qué te sucede Bebi? Se supone que los Tsufurus son fuertes y sin embargo tú escapaste apenas abandonaste el cuerpo de Vegeta-.

-No deberías sorprenderte Kakaroto-dijo Vegeta apareciendo detrás de Bebi, seguido por los demás, Bulma solo se quedó en silencio y paralizada al ver esto-los Tsufurus siempre han sido unos cobardes-.

Bebi estaba temblando, ya no podría poseer a ninguno de ellos y aunque tuviera el control de los terrícolas, contra esos bárbaros Saiyajin no tendrían la menor oportunidad.

-Vamos Bebi, se supone que eres muy fuerte, así que anda, hay que terminar con esto ¿o acaso no eres capaz de pelear a menos que este en el cuerpo de alguien más? Vegeta tiene razón, solo eres un cobarde-.

Bebi apretó los puños furioso-¿Qué dijiste? ¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡YA CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA ASQUEROSO SAIYAJIN!-bramo golpeando a Goku.

Pero Goku ni siquiera se inmuto por el golpe y tomando la mano de Bebi la retiro de su rostro-¿Eso es todo?-pregunto fríamente y Bebi solo se quedó estático-eres patético, no me da orgullo acabar con una basura como tú-.

Bebi solo se paralizo y de pronto, Goku le dio un puñetazo en el estómago-¡Esto es por lo que le hiciste al pobre niño de esa nave espacial!-declaro Goku, para luego golpearlo en el rostro-¡Eso fue por poner a todos los terrícolas y a mis amigos en mi contra!-Goku lo volvió a golpear con más fuerza que nunca.

Bebi solo recibía los ataques sin poder hacer nada, cuando Vegeta se transformó en Súper Saiyajin 2 y se colocó detrás de Bebi-No te preocupes, yo también tengo cuentas que saldar contigo, vas a pagar muy caro por haberme usado en tus planes-.

Vegeta comenzó a castigar a Bebi con toda su furia, Bulma solo podía ver horrorizada como los guerreros golpeaban al rey Tsufuru, Goku y Vegeta se pusieron en guardia-¿Listo Vegeta?-.

-Démosle el final que esta sabandija se merece-dijo Vegeta sonriendo.

-¿Qué?-antes de que Bebi supiera que más iban a hacer, ambos Saiyajin lo golpearon con tal fuerza que Bebi salió despedido hacia la órbita terrestre.

-¡Ahora! ¡Kame Hame Ha!-.

-¡Resplandor Final!-.

Los ataques más poderosos de Goku y Vegeta alcanzaron a Bebi, empujándolo hacia el sol, la fuerza de dos ataques Saiyajin no le permitieron modificar su cuerpo para escapar y se estrelló contra el sol.

-¡MALDITOS SAIYAJIN!-grito Bebi antes de desaparecer en el fuego de los ataques y del sol.

Cuando todo ceso, Goku y Vegeta sonrieron-El Ki de Bebi desapareció, todo salió a la perfección-dijo Goku.

-Se lo tenía merecido por usar al príncipe de los Saiyajin de esa forma-dijo Vegeta sonriendo.

-¡Abuelito! ¡Qué fuerte eres!-grito Pan contenta.

-Vamos, que aún tenemos trabajo que hacer-dijo Goku.

Con ayuda del Supremo Kaiosama y del agua ultra sagrada, todos los que fueron manipulados por Bebi volvieron a la normalidad, acabando de esta manera con la invasión del maligno Tsufuru.

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

_**Esto sería todo, ya que lo que sigue ya se lo saben, siempre sentí que Vegeta quedo muy al margen, cuando fue él el principal afectado por Bebi, debió tener su oportunidad de saldar cuentas con Bebi y a decir verdad, ese Tsufuru siempre me pareció un cobarde que necesitaba ocupar cuerpos para ser un guerrero.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado y ojala dejen comentarios.**_

_**Nos vemos…en Dragones Guerra de las Tinieblas…si Dios quiere…**_


End file.
